


Cold Bath, and Snuggles

by UkeBaby



Category: Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, otp prompt, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkeBaby/pseuds/UkeBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an OTP Prompt, Haru decides to take a cold bath. But maybe it's a bit too cold. So he goes to Rin for warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Bath, and Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! This one is another OTP prompt that I figured fitted Rin and Haru pretty well. Criticism is welcome!

Haru typically took warmer baths. But he was feeling a bit too hot to take a warm bath. So he'd try out a very cold one instead. He knew Rin was probably watching TV, so Haru figured he could take as much time as he needed. So, he slipped into the bath with the tub plenty full, and relaxed. However, the icy cold water made him shiver. But he adjusted, and closed his eyes.

So, after a few hours of sitting in it, he had to get out. It was too cold for him to handle. Wrapping a towel around himself, he didn't actually bother trying to dry himself off, he'd just hurry to his and Rin's room. When Haru opened the door, Rin looked up.

"You're shivering, are you alright?" Rin asked, concern showing in his voice.

"I'm... Cold..." Haru whispered in response. Rin raised and eyebrow, and lifted up the covers, patting a spot next to him with his free hand.

"Come on." He gestured. Haru let out a relieved sigh, and let his towel drop into the floor as he hurried into bed next to his lover. Rin let the sheets drop gently on Haru's still damp body, and wrapped his arms around his side, pulling him close and resting his chin on his head.

"Are you warming up yet?" Rin asked.

"Mhmm..." Haru mumbled in response, and he let out a yawn, snuggling closer to Rin. Rin let out a soft chuckle in response.

"Goodnight, babe." He said. Haru smiled slightly, and tilted his head up and gave Rin a quick peck on the lips before snuggling back into him once more.

"I love you." Haru whispered.

"I love you too." Rin mumbled, planting a kiss on the top of Haru's head.

And it wasn't too long until they both ended up falling asleep.


End file.
